HOW TO CONQUER A QUEEN'S HEART SEQUEL
by YourBuddyBJ-Z
Summary: Four years have passed since Prince Len and Queen Kahoko got married and conceived a son, now it's the young king's turn being pestered by his mother to find a bride and produce an heir. Will is this the chance that Lord Yuu can have his payback by advising him some embarrassing ways to court a certain lady that the king would like to please and what book did his left man gave him?
1. into and summary

**HOW TO CONQUER A QUEEN'S HEART SEQUEL **

By: YourBuddyBj

**MAIN:**

Roveric Charles Leon Tsukimori – The youngest king of Storm Kingdom and can be described as a halfblooded God

**Characters: **

Len and Kahoko Tsukimori

Ken Tsukimori – son of Len and Kaho

Yuu/Earl and Sakura Roseate – Yuu the king's right hand

Yuka and twins of Yuu and Sakura

Damon – the king's Left hand, half blooded demon

**Extras:**

The King's Men

: Armin – full blooded Grimm

: Kiryuu - vampire

: Nagisa – shape shifter

: Tetsuya – half blooded reaper

: Frodo - werewolf

: Kaneki – ghoul

SUMMARY:

Four years have passed since Prince Len and Queen Kahoko got married and conceived a son now it's the young king's turn being pestered by his mother to find a bride and produce an heir, till his mother took that matter to her own hands. Will is this the chance that Lord Yuu can have his payback by advising him some embarrassing ways to court a certain lady he would like to please and what book did his left man gave him?

**(A/N:** this just came in my mind like a wrecking ball AHAH! Seriously but this one is the story of the king hope you guys enjoy and this would be a oneshot with SO MUCH CRACK**)**

**(WARNING!: **major Comedy, Parody, ROMANCE and a bit of matured language and more not advisable to 18 and below**)**


	2. the king and the maid

TWO SHOT FANFICTION

**(A/N:**this fan fiction is slight of crack, parody and humor and INTIMATE actions and FOUL language**)**

A normal morning at the Blitzguard Empire where the inhabitants of the Raven Blood castle are busy preparing for the Arrival of their king accompanying the travel of his brother the king of Fire Kingdom with his wife the queen and his young son the Prince, visiting their mother and father bringing another good news to them.

"Dear, I'm telling you I would take this matter on to my own hands" burst out the former queen

"My love, can we let the lad handle this? After all, this is his future we are talking about" told the former king

"Indeed, but we are not getting any younger, he needs to find a bride and produce an heir and the bottom line is that the Empire still don't have a queen!" spurted down angrily

"calm down my love, yes we want to see our grand child from him, yes? (looking at her and the former queen nodded and the former king is doing a great job calming her) and I guess finding a suitable wife for him is not an option considering he is young and handling the Empire very well the same time he is keeping the Alliance to the other country at peace, so I think the lad is not on a hurry finding one" pressed by him

"I agree dear, but I'm a bit worried (with a worry look on her face) we are both getting old and I want to spend our old age to our grandchild knowing our other grand child is living away from us and just visiting from time to time" she looked at her with a sad face

Giving up "alright, let's get your plan on the way and try if it would work on him. Knowing our son is terribly more stubborn as me when I was young" he teased

"your lady and lordship their Highnesses have arrived" announced by the king's right man

"thank you, your Excellency" they both nodded and the king's right man bowed

Striding down to the throne room "GRANDPAPA GRANDMAMA!" burst by a five years old blue haired prince hugging them both

"ohh… Kenny it's really nice to see and hug you again" said the former queen

"indeed, and look at you all grown up. the last time I saw you, you were just wee little" exclaimed by the former king

The boy chuckled hugging them "mother, father" greeted by the royal couple and the same time gave a hug to both of them

"mother, father, nii sama and nee sama can you excuse me? Duke Rendell called on a meeting about a fire trouble from the neighboring kingdom that needed help" he acknowledged them

"really? That is an urgent matter my boy" told his father "go and help them then" approved by his father

"uncle, you can't play with me?" asked his nephew with a very sad face

"I can't, little man but I think I can fix that" he told ruffling his hair "what do you say I call out he twins and play with you… hm… I remember I have that huge toy chest that haven't played yet to a newly built play room" the king looked like he just remembered them and smiling, even though his voice was deep and a bit cold still his happy feeling was mixed in

"REALLY?!" the prince with an sparkling eyes while the king nodded and shortly the king left with his knights

"now, now king Leon I think you are spoiling my son too much" told the queen "you mean ours?" corrected by her husband and she giggled

"now that I thought about it, what if the king himself has his own child" the former queen looked at her spouse

"I would say, the child would be spoiled to death" laughed by her husband

"but before that he needs a queen" suggested by the queen of Fire Dukedom

"that is why I'm thankful you both are here, I have a plan on that and I need you both to help me" she smirked

"ohh… I like that mother!" she said with excitement

"I feel giddy I have an ally" replied happily

"father, are women always like this?" whispered the other king

"I think so, but if you love them you could pretend you did not notice it" he replied and both snorted

After an hour the king finally came out the meeting room with the other lords and dukes together with his Kings men

Nine boots can be heard like marches, walking to the throne room for the announcements. The fourth and sixth man slamming the doors open the king saw the maid servant startled by the noise who was dusting off the armor beside the door causing to slip on the bucket near her

Fast enough the king got her on time avoiding the painful fall she would receive "are you alright?" asked the king

The maid shutting her eyes closed and waiting for the pain did not come and slowly opened her eyes "y-your m-majesty, I'm soo sorry please forgive me" she jumped off and bowed "it's alright, that always happens to me" he admitted

"are you alright then?" he asked again and she nodded and thanked him, weird glances coming from their audience (which are the king family, kings men, nobles, commoners and servant)

"I've always seen you around and I have noticed you are the only servant that's avoiding me, if may I ask did I do something to you?" he looked at her with a bit of amusement in his eyes

She bowed her head and shook saying no "I will not ask more, but may I inquire what is your name and where is your quarters?" looking intimidated "please raise your head I wanna see that beautiful face of yours" he added

Dead silence is wrapping the throne room, people looking at the scene "why is the great king inquiring such private information to a single lady, might be the lightning king thinking of marriage now?" blurted out by his right man barging in with a teasing tone

The king sighed and just dismissed the maid, she looked relieved and fled with mixed emotions "Earl Roseate, see me on my study shortly after this. And all of you (pointing at his men) I don't want to see you under my nose sticking around." He suddenly had hid mood swing with eyes bloody red

his men gulped "hearing Yuu's name like that he must be very mad" told his ninth man Kaneki "hard to agree with you ghoul but I do" agreed by Frodo.

"I think he's good at it though, making a lady blush to death like that" commented by Kiryu "indeed and he was quite well amused to her reaction" agreed by Armin "is it possible~" Tetsuya was cut off

"ALL OF YOU IDIOTS, SEE ME AT MY STUDY AFTER I DISMISS YUU" he angrily called out with his usual cold and stern voice

The six men are scramming around the room to avoid the king who had his back on them but can feel the huge black aura around him

"DAMON!" he called out and his left hand man scrambled to his side and the king whispered something

"I think he is at the age now" his father commented to his brother "indeed, but I don't know if I would be scared or amused right now" he replied

After that scene people keeps staring at the king in trance the queen and the former queen are quite amused to his reaction, sitting on his throne lazily legs wide open and sliding down while his left cheek is being supported by his knuckles sighing constantly while on daze

"looks like the our sire has been hit hard, he is not listening to his people's concerns?" asked by his brother coming his way

"that is not what I'm thinking" he countered

"then may I know what is it?" smirked by his brother

"it's not your damn business brother" he scoffed

"the more you counter your feelings the more it would come in" he teased

The king ignored his brother and listened to the people and brush the topic off "I'll take my leave and be at the garden with the ladies" his brother left

"Now that I remember I have dogs to tame" the king's eyes turned bloody red again the six men looked at each other and ran

Sending them death glares "remind me to kill them after this" and he continues making his job

Mean while at the garden "I think Leon had fallen for that servant and I was thinking that I would introduce to him one of my friends" commented by Queen

"indeed, I could see his interest to her" approved by the former queen

"mother, is it possible that he could enter marriage with commoners?" the curiosity of his eldest son

"well, on our case as the man and the one who rules, we are capable of choosing whom we want to marry" told his father

"indeed, and I think that girl is perfect for our aggressive king" Len's mother smiled

"I like the idea of the aggressive king and submissive queen" quoted by his father

"are we over doing things?" asked the younger couple

"now that I think of it, what is the name of that servant?" asked his mother

King Len called out one of his knights and order him to go get her few minutes later she arrived bowing her head

"please dear have a seat" Hamai Misa the former queen invited her to seat beside her and Queen Kahoko

"t-thank you…" she thanked still looking downwards

"please have some" Kahoko offered some sweets while she looked at the men and just gave her a warm smile and she smiled back

The family had been asking her some personal questions and her intentions why she employed herself to the castle as a maid

She politely answered them, the former queen herself approved of her presence and told just continue what she is right now, but thinking making her a good wife to his son.

They were talking freely when they heard smashing, cracking, exploding and bash of lightning around and men screaming on agony

"GET BACK HERE YOU USELES IMBEICLES" the king slashing his sword to them (well the sword can be seen having an electricity running through it

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and the final explosion and their scream echoed around the palace

"poor boys" commented by Hamai Misa "i-it's not my o-opinion your grace but… I'm afraid of him…" the four people looked at her not so surprised

The explosion stopped and they found the person responsible and they found him looking at the lady sitting beside his mother

"oh… quite the meeting we had today…" his red eyes turned to the color of the sky and his expression softened

Queen Kahoko elbowed her to answer "a-ahh… yes… s-sire" he sighed "I guess I kind of scared her" he mumbled

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!" his men screaming in agony while he just left them and headed back inside

"Yuu, do you want to join us?" asked by the king's mother

"thank you, your grace" thanked Yuu

after they had a small talk everyone got back to their previous works and duties, the royal couple gone to check the young prince, the older couple played some music to the music room Yuu and the king are back at the king's study while his men are at the infirmary being treated

later that afternoon former queen Hamai Misa gone to her flower garden to tend her precious flowers her son king Leon sighed while sitting on the chair lazily and on a spacing out

"you know son, it is the first time I've seen you like this" she faced him

"I know that you know what my thoughts are running right now mother" releasing another sigh

"indeed I do my son, I know because I'm your mother" she smiled at him

"mother, you talked to her earlier can you tell me what is her name?" his mother looked at him with a grin "well, it's for yourself to know and discover, if you like her ask her yourself" she advised

"how can I ask her if I don't know where she is right now and where she is staying mostly by this time" and something hit him to blurt "by this hour all servants are at their quarters resting" he looked at his mother and the flower she is holding

"mother can I have few of your flowers?" he politely asked and his mother happily obliged to give him few red, white, pink and yellow roses

"good luck son" she rooted for him

The king strode going to the servant's quarters and people that he passes looked at him with interest and whispering _"why is the king carrying roses", "who's the lucky girl"_ that can be heard though out his walk

Ignoring all their comments and whispers he thought of a reason why he suddenly visited and an idea just popped out

He stood in front of her bed chamber, breathe deeply and knocked hiding the flowers behind him

"please, let yourself in I'm finishing some things" she shouted from inside, the king on cue came and he might not be looked surprised but he is, looking at a caramel color haired woman only a towel covering her body

"what se~" she was cut off when she saw the king looking at her with his normal look "s-s-s-sire!" she blushed from head to toe and panicked, unfortunately her towel fell off and the king's not so surprised face stayed but deep inside he was arousing, he slammed the door closed and pounced on her covering her with her towel and blanket

"shit" he coursed "s-sire, I'm soo sooooo sorry…" she was on a verge of crying "no… it's my fault not telling it's me" admitting his own fault

"still~" she was yet cut off again "may I know your name miss?" she's been looking down "raise your head don't hide that beautiful face" he added

And she looked at him "sire…" she looked at him cutely and blushing "fuck I want those lips" the king commented under his breath

Noticing their position, he removed himself and collected his composure the lady looking down to his white crispy pants blushing and he looked down and saw his huge bulge "fuck" he cursed

"may I stay here on your bed chamber for a while till this would be gone?" he inquired

"it's his highness's palace so you have the right sire" she responded and blushed

"well, this is quite embarrassing" he told her and she just giggled "damn I know this is my first but I want you on bed now…" losing all his self control, he locked the door and yet again pounced on her "fuck those paper works, I'm finishing them tomorrow" he cursed and continued his business with her

"s-s-sire AH~" she moaned "call me Leon" he ordered her "and stay still" he added, She let him do what he was doing and submitted.

White clothes scattered around her neat room and the king's crown was sitting on her night stand both bodies cuddling and a bead creaking, moans and groans can be heard, but non-of the servants heard knowing they are busy at the kitchen serving and doing their duties

"this is a big mistake making love with the king" she's shutting herself "I don't regret it" he frankly told her cuddling on her stomach and kissing it "s-sire? What would people t-think… about me, tha~" and again she was cut off

"who fucking cares about their damn thoughts, what I all fucking care is you right now" she told her sternly with his eyes closed and nuzzling her valley

"s-sire that t-tickles" to that statement he nuzzled her even more "you know, I violated you, yet I still don't have a clue what is your name" he asked again

"Hanscht or Hans" she shortly answered "no last name?" and she shook her head the king muffled on her valley "well we need to get to know each other then?" looking up at her face

"I don't know about you sire would you do the honor of starting?" she looked at him with a gentle smile

"well, not much but I think, I'm strict, cold towards others, fondness of children and hates paper works" he told her "how about you?" kissing her lips

"there's not much interesting to know about me sire" saddened feeling tingling in her "I do" kissing her temple

"I'm an orphan, the nuns named me and found a decent work her to shelter, feed and clothe myself" the king looked at her with pity

"I promise I would protect you as long as I'm able" he told her enter winding their hands, from the first time they talked they became intimate already and easily warming up to each other "shit it's dinner time" they both lost track of time

Leon jumped off her bed and started to cloth himself, Hans tried to help but she could not move "did I make you sore? I'm sorry, please stay in bed I'll bring you food later" and he kissed her and sneaked out from her window

He headed to the dining and when he went in "sire you're late" told by Yuu "pardon me I had things to do" he answered "sire is it possible that you changed your scent? Like a woman's I presume" asked by his eighth man

People around started to stare at the king and looked at him with weird glances, clearing his throat "brother, what things did you do and it made you do it roughly?" a grin pasted on King Len's face sitting at the long dining table looking at his messy hair

"yes rough~" he mumbled "I mean quite tiring… no, not that uh… rough and tiring paper works" sitting on the head of the table getting his place as the king "pfft. Who are you gonna full, lad" scoffed his father

He ignored them and started to eat, Leon slicing his stake "oh my now that I've noticed where's Hans chan?" blurted out making king Leon slip his knife and break his plate

"I think I lost my appetite" he said shortly, stood up and walked away "that lad keeps a lot of secrets yet doesn't keep them very well" stated by his father and the others followed on laughing "JUST MAKE SURE YOU ARE HEADED TO YOUR CHAMBER AND NOT GOING TO A NIGHT VISIT!" teased by his father and the king just ignored him

The servants looked at the king strangely inside a kitchen, grabbing a tray of food and water and walked away like nothing happened "don't say a word about this" he deadpanned to the chief and maids and carried on

Standing outside her door he knocked and called out it's him he transferred the tray to his other hand and opened the door, finding a sleeping naked woman comfortably, placing the tray on her study took off his coat and other upper garments he joined her to her small bed and actually slept comfortably like he'd slept there for as long as he knew he did

**~SORRY GUYS LOOKS LIKE WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A TWO SHOTS~**

**(A/N: **hey guys my bad weeew, by the way I promise I'll finish this fiction befor this week would finish, buddy out**)**


	3. Happy End

**FINAL CHAPTER**

* * *

**(A/N:** well, this it then enjoy**)**

**DISCLAMER:** the characters aren't mine but if you don't recognized any characters (from anime) it means it's mine and the storyline too…

* * *

The next morning the king woke up seeing the lady he likes beside him and snuggled her more "SHIT!" he burst waking the poor lady in process

"w-what's wrong s-sire?!" looking at him with groggy voice "first, sorry for waking you, second I need to get back on my room immediately without being spotted" he told her

"ohh… my… it's still early sire I think no one will see you" rubbing her eyes "I have to go now, I'm sorry" kissing her deeply "s-s-sire before you get carried away, please you need to go back" he groaned and left grabbing his upper clothes and sneakily looked out the door to see if there's any sign of human around

"I'll see you tonight" he told her and made her blush

Suspecting why is there no sign of any people he proceeded going to his bed chamber and make it look nothing happened when he bumped to all his servants outside his chamber with his men

"SIRE!" burst out by Damon "sire, why are half naked?!" asked by all his men "and more importantly, why are you carrying your boots and your garments?!" asked by his adoptive sister Sofia

"Sofia you're home?" looking at her "don't change to topic your highness, where on seven seas have you been and why do you look like that?!" Yuu fixing his glasses "just get back to your chambers and let me do my business alone" he ordered them and they took their leave

He heard few of the servants whisper about _"sire is being strange since yesterday", "the sire gone missing"_ and the worst _"is he having any affairs?!"_ he stated on his deep and authoritative voice "my business is not yours to matter" without looking at them and slamming the door

Hours later, the royal family all headed down to the dining to eat their breakfast. All was seated and settled with their food "big brother, you still haven't answered what I asked earlier, why are you sneaking back to your room looking like that, if you do not mind filing my curiosity" asked Sofia

"I see, you've been back from military school" he answered "please stop avoiding my questions" glaring at him "how are your mentors doing on teaching you?" he added "you know Sofia if you really want to know badly, Leon had some night visit with a certain someone" told Len making the king's men choke, the servants eyes wide and worst making Leon spit his morning tea

"where on hell did that information came from?" he looked at Len angrily "well, he's at his age now" told his mother "MOTHER!" Leon looking at Hamai "strangely, you're dark aura should come out by now, sire" commented by Yuu "and sire did you read the book I gave you? Was it helpful?" inquired by Damon

"indeed it is and actually it really works thank you Damon" sipping his tea "he's on a good mood" stated by his father "was it that good making you that happy, Leon?!" teased by Queen Kahoko

"pardon me all of you, please stop making fun of me? And noses off my own business" he told them "I don't get adults" remarked by Sofia.

He lest the table yet again and headed to his study to finish all his damned paper works, Yuu the whole day is amused seeing the king curse and glare on the piece of paper.

The king's daily rituals of paper works, seeing his people or going to the city strolling observing the peace teas and dinner with his family and the most enjoyable thing he does is his night visit with his lover and his intimate affairs with her.

Losing his though every now and then his mother noticed and took actions ordered the head of the maids that Ms. Hans should be the Former Queen's companion saying she is becoming lonely after Queen Kahoko left to go back on her kingdom and rest for such she is yet again conceiving another child with King Len, making Hanscht stay three doors away from the king's chamber and joining Hamai on tea making Leon see her constantly, Hans became the former queen's second daughter giving her gifts like dresses and other feminine materials but what others caught the most is that diamond ring she is always wearing and a golden locket.

People that works on the palace don't talk about what the king's business anymore feeling that it's already normal to them and sometimes the noises at night

"Leon, I think it's time to introduce your lover to the people" his mother spurted out that statement "I guess, I would do that, I'm just afraid what people would think about her" looking at his mother

"we'll talk about this again if you are ready" she bid her goodbye

Leon spotted his secret lover wearing a long coat (that was given by Leon's mother) "where are you going?!" looking at her making the other king's men pause from what they are doing

"to the market, I need to buy her grace's some strawberries for Queen Kahoko, sire" she looked at him cutely

"stop so being damn cute, I'm coming with you…" declaring so suddenly making the people looking at them wide eyes open

"aren't you have paper works to do?" pressed by the lady "indeed I have but you are not leaving alone" he retorted

"finish your work first" putting her hand on her hips "woman I'm coming with you and that's final" she squealed a bit when ne carried her bridal style

"and stop with the sire, its Leon remember" he corrected carrying her "E-EEEEH!" his knights reacted to the king's behavior towards the lady

"he's over protective, much worse than his brother" Yuu looking at their figure "indeed, and he has more libido than all of us" agreed by Damon

"so, was that…" Tetsuya stopping his words "I don't want to comment on that" Armin playing safe

"I'll pretended I did not see that" Frodo commented "I'll agree" Kaneki leaving with Frodo "bickering like old couple are they?" teased by Kiryuu

Looking at the figure of the king riding his black horse making Hanscht sit sideways on his front while holding her waist

While strolling to the market the king is being greeted by his people while Hanscht the same time being greeted friendly (people knows how king and loving she is) the king couldn't keep his eyes away from her "well, his majesty suddenly visiting my shop, what can I do for you my lord?" the shop keeper bowing

"I am accompanying my lover" he stated that all of the people started to look at him and Hans when she pulled his sleeve "are you crazy?!" looking at him with teary eyes

And on spot he kissed her deeply (she could not resist) she snaked her arms around his neck while his left hand is tilting her chin finishing he smirked

"you're mean" she pouted "I love you" he teased people started to clap and cheer "AHEM, doing Public display of affections I presume?" Yuu stated

"and are you, spying on us I presume?" retorted by the king and the other king's men scrammed seeing the king glaring

After that, the news spread like wild fire and Hanscht's status from the king's mother's companion became the royal consort and officially introduced to all the people of his Empire "RESPECT AND LOVE HER AS YOU DO TO ME" he requested and everyone openly accepted his so called request

The king's nightly visits came to an end and finally Hans transferred to his bed chamber, making the king's resting hour had been busy with love making

While in the morning he would likely look tired when seeing his paper works and just curse them

One day the palace became really busy where in all the servants are preparing the castle for the arrival of King Len and Queen Kahoko with Prince Ken. The other soldiers are preparing for the departure of the king on seeking his tenth man who is reportedly living with his wife and daughter at the nearby Village.

All the soldiers and other servants are at the gate with the royal consort giving her future husband a hug, lord Yuu is being kissed by his wife and his twins hugging him the other king men are waiting at the far for both of them.

"I would be back as quick as I would be" he promised "just be careful" he nodded in reply

"here, this would keep you company while I'm away" he gave her a book and hugged her snatching her handkerchief and walked backward "I'll bring this with me" smirking and kissing the cloth

The female servants at the back squealed and others fainted from that intimacy making the royal consort blush head to toe

"this would be a pain" he commented and rode his horse with speed after their figures vanished the ladies proceeded to the garden to have tea with queen Kahoko who just arrived

The women are now seating at the garden Queen Kahoko asking Lady Hans about what she thought on her betrothed

Blushing "he's polite, intense, strict yet gentle, smart, charming, seductive and really intimidating" she quoted looking shy

"I never knew my son could be that seductive and intimidating" told the king's mother while the other ladies giggled

"what do you know about him?" queen Kahoko asked "he likes to control all things" she admitted

"even you?" asked lady Sakura with a smirk about that we argued about that days ago" playing with her fingers

"ohh we'd like to hear your story" all interested "it's a bit foul knowing he's foul mouthed" warning them about the statement

"even so!" they really pestered her about that topic

***flash back***

Leon: I hate fighting with you

Hans: Well, stop being such an arse

Leon: (chuckles) really arse?

Hans: yes ass

Leon: I prefer arse

Hans: s-stop! Hey!

***flash back ends***

"And after that he started yet again" giving up she stated what happened "never knew king Leon is a hormonal man" giggled by lady Sakura

"indeed, neither did I his mother even knew" laughing at that statement

"I can't believe, but you and the king met two weeks ago and you two already that intimate and he even asked you to marry him! I hate Yuu about making me wait" lady Sakura pouting

"what is the most sweetest and cutest thing did he tell you?!" all ears to her

***flash back***

Hans: "Are you crazy?"

Leon: "Crazy for you," whispering

***flash back ends***

"but what is the most hot bringing word did he tell you?!" queen Kahoko eyes sparkling

***flash back***

Leon: "BED NOW"

***flash back ends***

Then she told them another

***flash back***

"Would you like something to eat?" I ask.

He nods slowly. "Yes. You." he murmurs."

***flash back ends***

"but were there any parts that scares you about him?" asked Hamai asking knowing she stated back when she said she's scared of him

***flashback***

Leon: "I can't bear to hurt you because I love you."

***flash back ends***

"for a scary man like him, I believe you" they told her and she just giggled

Their women talk took very long when they noticed afternoon became night and retired to their respective bed chambers, Lady Hans opened the book that her beloved king gave her

Opening the book she recognized the sketch that was drawn, it was her bare naked on bed, where the point of view is from her desk. Remembering her beloved was scribbling a week ago before joining her on her bed back at her room

Reading the tile made her heart skip a beat "the one I want to please" continuing reading "she's one brave woman to tame such ferocious king, making me awe at her in curiosity and admiration, the first night I was hoping to inter act with her formally turns to a hot and erotic night for us feeling warmness and her tightness. The fact that I see her so cute when she asked me _"is is gonna fit?"_ I assured her that I would take care of it and just trust me".

she keeps on reading even though she is madly blushing

"as I give her my kisses and thrusts I give pleasure for myself but I'm worrying that I'm giving her pain, just by looking at her face, but for hours of making love, every thrust and kiss is so addicting she finally softened and I obliged the urge to continue making her feel good, and that all mattered to me" as she continue to read

"after that love making, I felt that she is the one, but what is bothering me is that I fucked her and yet I don't know her name and her story yet. Finally she told me, that made me want to protect and care for her, I do not show pity but for her the one I choose to love I would like to make her feel loved and being cared" tears starting to form

"when she spread for me, I became hard as my castle post, giving me erotic feeling and reminding I own her, mine and mine alone, making me lose my mind and think straight for all I damn care is that I give her pleasure and so fill my urge for her. Thinking about her being sore after is killing me, but by looking at her loving my rough way of giving her pleasure takes it away" ending it there she looks like a lobster, red from head to toe.

She tried to sleep and just though what he has wrote about her making her feel happy, moments later she fell asleep

~Mean while: "sire if I may ask, what book did you give her?" asked by Damon, just something that I wrote, now go to sleep we're heading early tomorrow" he said while tucking his white clothes beside him and sleeping only with his white dress shirt, pants and boots on _"damn I'm used sleeping naked" _he mumbled enough that all of the guys heard him, keeping their laughter in they just slept

Few days have passed and all the people are doing their best to cheer up the royal consort feeling her loneliness when a sudden announcement came ringing making her happy

The king's company coming nearer and nearer when he felt like speeding up from excitement leaving the other back

"oi, what's the king's hurry all of a sudden?!" asked by the tenth man to Damon "you'll see later" all of the men smirked and speed off following the king the tenth man wearing the same uniform as them but coaching a carriage containing his wife and daughter

After arriving they heard the king shouted "WOMAN!" and on cue lady Hans came running to his arms hugging each other and kissing "damn woman I missed you, if you'll know how miserable I am" he whispered but yet again his men heard him

"I want you to meet my tenth man "Kazuto, the sword welder" gesturing to the dark haired man holding his wife by the waist and on the other is hand is he's carrying his four years old daughter

Bowing she smiled at them "Kirigaya family meet my future wife Hanscht" inter winder their hand

After he introduced his tenth man he excused his consort and himself "wait for me to our bed chamber, be ready" he whispered and she smiled and hurried to excuse herself and that's what made him notice her figure the dress is quite hugging her shape

The king giving her a jaw dropping look without blinking "sire, close your mouth, you're drooling" joked by Yuu and without notice the king just walked away following her.

Few weeks back lady Hans showed symptoms of pregnancy and it was confirmed she was a weeks pregnant (started the day she made love with the king) making the king floating on air by happiness first time in his life he pulled a smile that shows his teeth

After knowing they are both expecting a Baby immediately the king pulled her to marry him and pulled on preparations for the unborn child and the safety of his queen

To all the king's family they are surprised yet happy especially to his mother who wanted to have a grandchild from him

The people saw for the first time how frantic his highness is and panicking time to time for the safety of her highness and preparing a Baby room, play room and some things for his unborn child

Like what his father had expected, the king's child would be spoilt to death by the king.

**~YEAR LATER~**

The queen gave life to a healthy bouncing Baby boy and they named him Roveric Hans Leon Tsukimori XV, the Baby showed signs that he inherited his father's powers and abilities, by shocking Armin with little bit of electricity

Looking like his father, but inherited his mother's personality smiling frequently and laughing when his father plays with him or carrying him to his office or the throne room to see his people

The people admired the young king and loved his nature people did not fear about his abilities, giving their trust like what they gave to his father

The people believes that the young prince would be as great as his father, finding a woman like his mother to be his betrothed someday and carrying the Empire like his great father does.

Later then King Len and Queen Kahoko's sons Ken and Kéko soon then introduced to the young prince so as Yui daughter of the tenth man then Yuu and Sakura's twins with their third child the second son to be his playmates

The Raven Blood castle was lively as ever children running around the ruckus created by the king punishing his men ladies at the garden having tea and people that works on the palace pacing around doing their duties, lively life there was not expected by other neighboring countries thinking that it would be gloomy knowing it's the storm kingdom

* * *

**~END~**

* * *

**(A/N: **as promised guy I finished wipes sweat, so what do you think? Sorry if I have some errors I'll clean this up on Thursday okay? I promise buddy out *salutes***)**


End file.
